untitled johnny alien story
by Nickolaus Pacione
Summary: This is a story I wrote from a high school buddy's guideline for a comic book he's drawing. This being  his character he's been working on. This one is rated T because of content that might be too much. Character is developed by Brendan Kane.


_**Author's Note:**__ This is a story that I wrote from an outline that a former classmate gave me for a comic book he's writing and he needs more stories for it. Want more information about the character go to his official website at johnnyalien on a site called Deviantart. He owns the character and I just took cues from his notes. He was aware of my dark horror delivery but he asked me to keep this light-hearted, but this will have my Twilight Zone like delivery or Outer Limits influences._

* * *

Untitled Johnny Alien story  
By Nickolaus A. Pacione  
Character created by Brendan Kane

"What is this place I've been transplanted to?" said the purple skinned figure as he was looking around at his surroundings. Puzzled as he was, he knew that the world he was exiled from wasn't his own nor the world he is in now seems alien to him. Weird as it was to him, the clothing he was wearing would make him look semi-suspicious to the locals and the only item on his person was a diamond shaped item but he couldn't remember anything about it.

A teenager who was local to the area, looked at him quite strangely because he had no idea where he came from and where he landed. But looking around he walked up to him.

"Holy Christ –– It's one of those aliens people were talking about!" He said while nearly falling off his skateboard.

"What are you looking at?" he grumbled to himself, but deep down he wanted to ask the kid where and what time was he in. His original time was the distant future, under his breathe he muttered this looking around at the strange people around him. The surroundings that he sees all the skyscrapers – especially the one set up in multiple boxes all lined with black glass.

"This is all odd!" he said to himself, and looking in the reflection of the glass he thought, _I need to get into something less suspicious! But what is the currency around here if that is what they call it? Looking at some of the papers here – I think I am on earth, but where exactly on this planet am I?_

He picked up a newspaper looking at the date, it had to be September because of the cold in the air.

"September 23, 1993," he said as he was reading the paper.

"This is interesting," while looking at the paper and noticed a few humans with long hair wearing a VOIVOD shirt.

"What or who are you?" One of them said as they looked at being with odd colored skin.

"You know, I don't even know who I am or where I am," the purple skinned figure answered.

Bewildered and thinking about the surroundings, especially seeing the John Hancock Building.

"I am just a stranger in a strange land, but somehow managed to pick up their language and I was only here for a short period of time."

His bewildered look said everything. Culture shock was the evident thing that stood in his mind.

The world he was on before and banished from wasn't his own, and thought about the world that was once his – memory of that world was gone or the crystal given in his hand when he landed on this world.

Everything was new to him, as an infant when they enter the world new. Exploring everything and seeing everything for the first time. He finds some other people snapping pictures like tourists when they see an E.T.

"I've heard stories about them, but never seen one up close," one said while snapping the camera.

"Really you seen an alien."

"Yeah – right over there," they said pointing at the guy with the pointed head shaped like a diamond. One of them was pointing into the direction of the E.T.

"Reminds me too much of watching that movie when I was a kid, you know the one by the particular film maker who did _**Close Encounters Of The Third Kind**_?"

"Hey Johnny, what are you and where do you come from?" one of them shouted to the alien looking at them. They had a sincere curiosity to them yet their tone was a little sarcastic. Puzzled in their tone they didn't know what to make of the purple figure.

Looking – they didn't know what to make of him, but they felt that he was something from a movie that someone was doing in the Chicago area. So they were snapping more pictures like a tourist.

"I don't remember where I came from," he answered.

"I am just as curious about this world as you are of me," he added, "I got nothing on this planet to help me find where I am at, but it seems time had passed since I was first banished from the world that wasn't mind. I got very little memories of the place but I can say what I've seen so far I can learn from the technology you have, and the world I was on was about 200 years in the future."

Some of the tourists stood and stared, they had no idea what the future looked like and the alien didn't have any of his technology to show him.

"Where can I obtain some technology?" The alien stranger asked.

Some looked at each other before they decided to point him to a Radio Shack. But they were saying, "This guy needs something less noticeable."

"Come on, We're going to help you. Not because your story is intriguing, but we don't want to see you become someone's science experiment. Another alien autopsy or something of that nature, hide in Lower Wacker Drive. We'll get you a few things. We'll have to run to a resale shop that is just outside the Orange line, that is why we said if you could hide yourself for ten minutes –- we will help you get a few items to help disguise you."

"Works with me," he responded.

"I guess we'll call you Johnny Alien," one of them replied.

"Culture shock, I swear, this is the thing of Science Fiction novels," one of them actually said walking away, "We'll be back with some clothing and shoes for you. Then we'll start picking up items you need."

He looked at them while going down the stairs on Lower Wacker Drive, _kind strangers, they have no idea what they were wanting to do to help but I am grateful that they're helping me out. I am really a stranger in a strange land. _

The two tourists made their way to the 35/Archer stop and found some jeans for the alien they've met.

"I hope these fit him," one of them said.

"A pair of black Levi's and a red hooded sweatshirt seemed like something that would work for him. See if we can find him a pair of leather Converse hi-tops too, the less noticeable he is the better luck he has in completing what he needs to complete."

Time passed – more than a half hour before the tourists made good on their promise. The alien figure was making himself scarce on the river-walk.

"Sorry it took so long, and we apologize that we didn't introduce ourselves earlier. We had no idea what your size was so we got what we were able to find. I'm David Brooks, and this is my girlfriend Brenda Edwards," the tourist said as he met up with the alien figure, "We even found you a pair of shoes that will fit."

The alien grabbed the clothing and quickly put them on.

"They look like they fit okay to us. Come with us – we're going to get you some electronics."

The dilemma was there, he was transported to another time and another world. No technology from his world, and no memory of his own world.

"This new world," he said, "What do you call it?"

"Earth. Come with us – we got some videos to rent for you, something that will help you become educated about our world. Starting from 1969, the landing of the first man on the moon. Our world had a lot of visitors of UFO's and aliens but never we in our lifetime were up close with one. So I guess you're on this world awhile – and there is so much for you to learn."

The alien nodded.

"First thing we'll need is a VCR, and we'll put it on a credit card."

They rang up about $100 on their card for the VCR, then picked up a few other things as far as electronics for their alien friend. Then they brought him to the hotel they were staying at, and pulled out every episode of _The Twilight Zone_, _The Outer Limits, and ET: THE EXTRA TERRESTRIAL._ They found all the documentaries that dealt with aliens among us. The hotel room overlooked the downtown Chicago region and the papers they had in the room were about a Glenbard North student finding a lake creature in the Chicago waterway.

"Yes that is the current paper, and welcome to our hotel room. We ordered up some Chinese.

The VCR is hooked up, and this is how aliens are viewed in Science Fiction. Not many people seen an E.T. up close and personal – even a few documentaries around the world about UFO's and Aliens."

Johnny sat down and studied the covers of each video cassette, intrigued by the things the tourists said – he picked up the white box and examined it.

"That is earth food. Try some. Those sticks are used to eat the food in that white box."

He picked up the box and using the chopsticks.

"I think I can get used to this."

The first video started up, it was _ET: The Extra Terrestrial_. One of Hollywood's visions for the theme of Aliens Among Us flickering on the small bluish screen in the darkness. Johnny sat attentively as the movie played watching some about the Hollywood version of aliens were, well one of them. He watched like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes this was filmed in the 1980's, we were kids during this time. I remember when my mother took me to the theater for the first time, it was this movie," David commented, "Enjoying the rice?"

Johnny smiled some as he looked at the motion picture.

"Interesting little technology you have here!"

"The Television, that's been around since the second world war," commented Brenda.

"What's World War II?"

"One of the most horrific things in human history," David answered.

"I think I studied something about this about other planetary histories, when my people visited this world yet I had no recollection of the planet I called home. The world I was banished from wasn't mine, a prisoner on the world and the crimes they tried me for was something I can't remember."

Johnny stared at the screen for a good hour or so without any questions, but he was watching with a peak amount of interest. While watching he was sucking down the Chinese food. About another hour passed he was ready for the next video.

"What else you got?" he asked.

"Okay we're tossing in a few UFO documentaries," Brenda answered.

She tossed the other one in and let him watched that, more of his education about earth had began.

"School is in session," David commented.

"Want something to drink, such as a Coke?" He asked while passing him the six pack of Coke.

"Sure I will try this stuff," the alien said as he was snapping a can off the six pack. He watched in awe at the documentary.

"Is this how this planet looks at extra terrestrial life?" He said with some alarm because the scene he found disturbing was the alien autopsy.

"The military, but then again the view of extraterrestrial life on this planet is still a vision of science fiction," Brenda answered.

"I would dread meeting up with the military, but I am intrigued by your planets technology."

"Late 20th Century technology is what makes the world go around," David commented. He was intrigued that he was up close and talking with an alien in a native tongue, "That is just two of the few videos we have, and there were more where that came from. Your education just began my friend. Earth is a strange and fascinating world – live on land and in the watery parts. Life that breathes air and also water."

"This world is definitely fascinating to me. At the same time it does disturb me, yet the life on this world is so varied. I cannot help but be intrigued."


End file.
